saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vozhd
Run. These nightmarish leviathans are hybrids created from 15+ ghouls who have been grafted together through Vicissitude, Thaumaturgy, and Sabbat sadism. A lobotomized Vozhd is immune to Animalism, Dominate, and Presence; a sentient one (if the rumors are true) would be even worse. Vozhd are rarely used in this age of media and Masquerade. When they are deployed, they are treated as walking bombs: Sabbat point them at their targets, then run for cover. Vozhd are omnivorous, eating anything in their path. Other ghouls are as tasty as mortals or vampires. A single vozhd is the amalgamation of nightmarish ghouls that were grafted together through the use of Vicissitude and Koldunic sorcery. Like the szlachta, the vozhd’s existence is a breach of the Masquerade and were commonly used in the Dark Ages. Due to their massive size and terrifying construction, however, most Fiends have long since abandoned using and constructing them. However, some Fiends theorize that they should adapt their techniques for modern warfare. Instead of fleshcrafting a many-limbed mythic creature like the Hecantoncheires or an architectural terror like a cathedral, for example, modern Tzimisce feel it might be best to render a vozhd as close to the human form as possible. Thus, it’s rumored that if and when a vozhd appears, it would likely be a single, gigantic humanoid monster. In form and purpose, the vozhd is the ultimate killing machine, a juggernaut of destruction designed to consume everything in its path — humans, animals, ghouls, and vampires alike. Though they have not been seen for centuries, the creation of the vozhd is cause for rumor and speculation. These monstrous leviathans are composed of multiple ghouls that are fused together into a single, fleshcrafted creation. Then, each ghoul is believed to be fed a potion containing the blood of all ghouls destined to be part of the new vohzd. Afterward, the caster continuously chants while sculpting the ghouls together, melding and shaping the individuals into a single, massive entity. If the practitioner of Vicissitude is skilled enough, the vozhd may have any number of arms, legs, or mouths between one and the total number it began with. The ghouls condemned to become part of a vozhd, however, lose their minds from sheer terror. Their immense size incurs a heavy cost, however, for the vozhd require vampiric blood just like any other ghoul, at a rate of five to ten blood points a month depending upon the vozhd’s physical height and width. Thus, most modern Fiends find it much simpler to simply create a vozhd if and when the need arises, for many feel they are a waste of the Blood if they cannot be put to good use. In truth, there are very few practical applications for a vozhd in the modern era — even in the heat of battle. Additionally, the knowledge and experience to create one is rare and unlikely to be shared with other Clans or sorcerers. In modern nights, it is hard to say how many vozhd remain; their sightings are thought to be nothing more than the frightened whispers of younger vampires who have heard of rumors of their existence. Even in ages past, when the Lords ruled over their native lands, the decision to unleash a vozhd was not taken lightly due to the destruction they cause. While the Fiends and their allies may sneer and scoff at the Camarilla, even they fear the chaos a vozhd would cause if one was unleashed. Attributes: Strength 8, Dexterity 2, Stamina 6 Abilities: Alertness 4, Brawl 2, Intimidation 5 Disciplines: Potence 6, Fortitude 4 Willpower: 5 Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -1, -3, -3, -3, -3, Incapacitated Armor rating: 5 (twenty-eight soak dice, total) Attack: Strike for eight dice + Potence (bashing); constrict for six dice + Potence (lethal); bite for eight dice (lethal). Due to its many limbs, the vozhd is granted multiple attacks and gains five additional dice to spread between these attacks. No single attack may have a higher dice pool than the ghoul’s Dexterity + Brawl, regardless of size or number of limbs. Blood Pool: 20 Notes: Because the vozhd are designed to be fleshcrafted from multiple ghouls, the rules for a single vozhd will vary depending upon the number of ghouls that were fleshcrafted to create this monstrosity. The stats here are provided for a single vozhd created from four ghouls. Many fiends use fifteen or more ghouls to when fleshcrafting a vozhd for their purposes. Storytellers should adjust the rules accordingly and the blood points required to maintain them. Category:Creations Category:Ghouls Category:Creatures